Silicone elastomer dispersions have found a wide use in the cosmetic and pharmaceutical compositions. However, many of the cosmetic and pharmaceutical actives in these compositions degrade when exposed to acidic materials. Many of these actives are added into the composition in such small quantities that the presence of any acid can cause the degradation and ineffectiveness of a significant portion of the ingredient. It has been found that some silicone elastomers dispersions may contain low, almost undetectable, levels of acid. Therefore it is desirable to use a neutralized elastomer dispersion in these cosmetic and pharmaceutical compositions.